Marunomi
Marunomi Kuishinbo (食いしん坊 丸呑み Kuishinbō Marunomi) is a Missing-nin from Shokugakure. Initially a gifted and promising student with an enormous appetite, Marunomi's insatiable desire for food and power became an obsession and resulted in her betraying her village. She became cannibalistic and began to devour humans to absorb their chakra. Background As a child, Marunomi displayed an immense appetite for food, even compared to her fellow villagers of Shokugakure who were famous for their gluttonous appetites. Marunomi also showed great talent in ninjutsu and the village chief, Lady Sushi, decided to take her under her wing. However, as she grew older, Marunomi's hunger for food and power became even greater. Soon, she felt their was nothing in the world that could sate her hunger. Despite Lady Sushi's attempts to guide her, Marunomi's hunger proved to great and she eventually came to the conclusion that she must devour humans in order to fill her appetite. Marunomi then devised a plan to steal the Behemoth's Tongue, an artifact from Shokugakure that could turn humans into pure chakra, and use it to devour everyone in the village. Personality Marunomi has a one-track mind in that she is only ever concerned with eating and satisfying her seemingly infinite hunger. She has a gleefully sadistic personality and enjoys taunting and tormenting her victims whom she intends to devour. She has no regard for any life other than her own and sees her fellow humans and ninja as nothing more than food to fill her stomach. Appearance Marunomi is relatively tall with generously sized breasts and has an overall elegant appearance. Despite her obsessive eating habits, Marunomi maintains a slim somewhat muscular frame due to her high metabolism. She wears traditional ninja garb, but leaves her abdomen exposed to allow it to expand freely as she consumes her enormous meals. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Gonaka Like many citizens of Shokugakure, Marunomi possesses the Gonaka, meaning she was born with five stomachs and has a much bigger appetite than normal humans. Her body also has a very flexible, almost elastic-like nature, allowing her abdomen to expand and fit the copious amounts of food she must devour. Ninjutsu Melting Pot Jutsu Elasticity Jutsu Absorption Jutsu The Absorption Jutsu allows Marunomi to swallow up and absorb her opponents with any part of her body. After absorbing her victims, Marunomi can perfectly replicate their appearance, techniques, memories, and personality. Although the victims she absorbs are not physically harmed after being absorbed, they remain trapped and unconscious within her with no method of escape. There appears to be no limit on the number of people Marunomi can absorb, but, as a trade-off, she must sustain the life force of all the people she has inside her. Thus, the more people she absorbs, the more energy she must consume. Genjutsu Marunomi is capable is capable of releasing a powerful Genjutsu that leaves her victims paralyzed with fear and unable to escape her. While using the Genjutsu, Marunomi enjoys tormenting them and savoring their fear before finally moving in for the kill and devouring them. Tools The Behemoth's Tongue The Behemoth's Tongue is an ancient ninja tool from Shokugakure and was key in Marunomi's plan to devour the entire village. The Behemoth's Tongue unleashes a strange wave of energy that, upon striking its targets, greatly weakens them and transforms them into orbs of pure chakra. Although this does not kill the victim, they remain in stasis for a relatively short amount of time (usually no more than an hour) before changing back. Marunomi wears the tongue on her arm like a gauntlet and uses it to power the pillars that will activate her Melting Pot Jutsu. In combat, she usually fires the Tongue's energy in the form of a whip that wraps around its victims and instantly turns them into chakra. She can also fire the energy in the form of small projectiles that latch onto their victims and slowly drain their energy and turn them into chakra, or in the form of a large inescapable bubble that encapsulates its victim and slowly shrinks until they are turned into chakra. This is Marunomi's preferred method of devouring her foes as it allows her to absorb more chakra than if she had devoured her victim whole and her consumed prey does not weigh her down as much. Synopsis Part I After stealing the Behemoth's Tongue and escaping from Shokugakure, Marunomi enacts her plan to devour the entire village. Over the course of a few days, Marunomi sets up a series of seven pillars around the perimeter of the village that will harness the energy of the Behemoth's Tongue. However, her escape causes her former mentor, the village chief Lady Sushi, send out a request for her capture. As Marunomi sets up the last pillar, she is discovered by the five ninja who had been summoned to find her; Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. Unperturbed, Marunomi vainly explains her plan, assured that they can do nothing to stop her. Marunomi then activates her Melting Pot Jutsu, creating a large energy dome around the village that slowly turns everyone within into spheres of chakra. Marunomi then flees from the five kunoichi, planning to separate them and gain a tactical advantage. Marunomi's plan proves effective as she quickly manages to get the kunoichi off her trail. A short while later, Marunomi gets the drop on Temari, Ino, and Tenten, the three kunoichi who followed her, and attempts to fire the Behemoth's Tongue at them, but her attack misses. Marunomi reveals herself and engages in battle with the three. She quickly proves to have a dominating advantage over the trio as she deflects every attack they throw at her with her Elasticity Jutsu. After knocking Temari and Ino down, Marunomi engages in one-on-one combat with Tenten. The Leaf ninja attacks her with a large assortment of weapons, but Marunomi proves to be immune to even Tenten's most powerful attacks. Noticing the Behemoth's Tongue has been fully recharged, Marunomi takes advantage of the distraught Tenten and fires the Tongue at her, turning the Leaf ninja into a chakra sphere. After taunting the shocked Temari and Ino, Marunomi pops the transformed Tenten into her mouth and swallows her. Marunomi continues her battle with the remaining two kunoichi and goes one-on-one with Temari. Though Marunomi still has the advantage, Temari manages to get the drop on her and put her in a headlock. Marunomi then sees that Ino is readying her Mind Transfer jutsu and planning to use it on her. Marunomi resists and manages to break free of Temari, but just too late as Ino's Mind Transfer jutsu proves successful. However, Marunomi's will proves to be incredibly strong and she actively resists Ino who tries to remove the Behemoth's Tongue from her arm. Marunomi manages to force Ino out of her mind, just as she unbuckles the straps on the Tongue. With her mind her own again, Marunomi knocks Temari away as she attempts to grab the Tongue and then reattaches the device to her arm. Marunomi looks over at Ino whose mind has just returned to her body and is clearly disoriented. With easy prey in sight, Marunomi fires the Tongue's beam at Ino, turns her into a chakra sphere, and swallows her as well. Marunomi fights the lone Temari in a one-sided match and easily overwhelms her. As the Behemoth's Tongue finishes recharging, Marunomi prepares to use it on Temari, but is stopped as the Sand ninja, in a final desperate move, unleashes a powerful tornado. Marunomi is caught in the cyclone and flung about violently, but once it has subsided she gets back up, completely unharmed. Marunomi points the Behemoth's Tongue at the now helpless Temari and fires it, but misses and Sakura and Hinata suddenly appear and knock her down. With Sakura and Hinata's arrival, Marunomi learns that they have stopped her Melting Pot, but she is only mildly annoyed as she reasons that she can always create another one. Marunomi then battle Sakura and Hinata and once again proves to have a distinct advantage in combat. However, the two perform a surprise maneuver and manage to destroy the Behemoth's Tongue. Stunned at the loss of the Behemoth's Tongue, Marunomi at first appears to concede the battle, but then surprises the trio by stretching out her tongue like a frog. She wraps her tongue around Temari, pulls her into her mouth, and swallows her whole. Marunomi then faces down Sakura and Hinata and, after an angry tirade, prepares to face them, intent on devouring them both. With Temari's whole body in her stomach, Marunomi is greatly weighed down, but still proves to be more than a match for Sakura who engages her in one-on-one combat. After Marunomi knocks her away, she takes notice of Hinata who has been analyzing her with her Byakugan. Marunomi then casts a Genjutsu on Hinata, paralyzing her by tapping into her fear of being devoured. Marunomi gropes and fondles Hinata, admiring her plump body and very nearly eats her, but is stopped by Sakura who knocks her away. Once back on her feet, Marunomi battles Sakura again, but is caught in a nelson hold, unable to move. She watches as Hinata dives towards her, attempting to strike a node below her sternum that will cause her to regurgitate her devoured victims. However, using her large belly as leverage, Marunomi knocks Hinata away with it just before she can strike the node. She then breaks free of Sakura and knocks her away. Not wanting to risk her node being struck again, Marunomi decides to eat Hinata. She shoots out her tongue once again, catches Hinata, pulls her into her mouth, and swallows her. With only one kunoichi remaining, Marunomi basks in her assured victory. She shoots out her tongue again and wraps it around the distraught Sakura. However, rather than swallow her immediately, Marunomi torments Sakura by swinging her around, bashing her into trees and slamming her into the ground. Once she is satisfied, Marunomi grabs Sakura by the ankle with her tongue, raises her over her head and slowly lowers her into her gaping mouth. However, Sakura surprises Marunomi by brandishing a kunai and slashing her tongue with it, causing Marunomi to recoil in pain and release her. Angered, Marunomi fires her tongue at the escaping Sakura, but is blocked when Sakura uses Temari's discarded fan as a shield. With the Leaf ninja a good distance from her, Marunomi gives chase, but is slowed down by her bloated stomach. Eventually, Marunomi completely loses sight of her and tries to smoke her out by destroying parts of the forest with large blasts of chakra. She also taunts Sakura, crying out that her friends will soon be digested. Sakura eventually shows herself and gives herself up to Marunomi willingly. Marunomi is somewhat surprised and disappointed that she has given up so easily, but nonetheless accepts her submission. Marunomi catches Sakura with her tongue, pulls her into her mouth, and swallows her. With all five kunoichi in her stomach, Marunomi relishes her apparent victory, but then begins to feel ill. Despite her attempts to resist it, Marunomi regurgitates all five of the kunoichi, with Tenten and Ino reverting back to their human forms. Sakura explains to Marunomi that she had found some Lady's Fury, a powerful drug that induces vomiting, and kept it on her person when Marunomi swallowed her. Weakened, but livid, Marunomi threatens to devour all of them all over again. However, the quintet of kunoichi quickly overtake her with a coordinated attack, with Temari, Ino, and Tenten restraining her, Hinata striking her node and deactivating her Elasticity Jutsu, and Sakura delivering the final blow. Marunomi falls unconscious and is bound and captured by the five kunoichi. After being returned to Shokugakure, Marunomi is sentenced to life in prison where she is given the bare minimum of food to survive, so as to prevent her from escaping. Part II Trivia Quotes Category:Missing-nin